I Still Love You
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: Summery: Pirika loves Ren. But when something happens to Horo that Ren could have prevented, Pirika starts to hate him. Can Ren make up to Pirika, or will their relationship be over before it even starts? Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

DarkTaoAngel: I don't own Shaman King (though I wish I did). I own only this story, and any extra characters mentioned in it.

**I Still Love You**

Summery: Pirika loves Ren. But when something happens to Horo that Ren could have prevented, Pirika starts to hate him.

Can Ren make up to Pirika, or will their relationship be over before it even starts?

The Beginning 

Ren and Pirika weren't speaking to each other. Ever since she found out that her brother had died, she seemed to hate Ren for having been around when it happened. How could she possibly blame _him_ for something that he didn't have any control over? Something he couldn't prevent? No, Ren knew that it wasn't entirely his fault, but he still couldn't shake this feeling of guilt. And to make it even worse, whenever he tried to apologize to Pirika, she either ignored him, or started to yell at him again. She refused to talk to him anymore. When their friends go suspicious, she made an array of excuses to ease their worry, and to get them to change the subject. Ren couldn't understand exactly why Pirika hated him, but he wanted to get her back.

Flashback

It was not long after Hao has announced his arrival into the Shaman Tournament. Spirit Hunters were searching for everyone who defied Hao. They hadn't lost one battle yet, and they intended to keep it up. Their first stop, Yoh's house.

Morty, Rio, Tamura, Horo, Pirika, Jun, and Ren were all staying at Yoh and Anna's house for the weekend. Yoh was asleep, while Anna was yelling at him; Morty was doing research on his laptop; Rio was talking to Tamura in the living room; Jun was baking; Ren was training outside, with Pirika watching him from afar; while Horo was nowhere to be seen.

It seemed that Pirika didn't care where her brother was, because she wasn't paying attention too much other than Ren. She knew she liked him, but she just didn't know how to tell him. For now she enjoyed watching him without his knowledge.

She watched everything he did lately. She didn't know why she loved him, she just did. She loved everything about him; from the way his muscles bulged when he lifted his weights, to the way sweat dripped down his muscular back.

She knew he would never notice her, though. How could someone like Ren possibly like someone like Pirika? But that didn't stop her from watching his every move. She continued to watch.

As Ren made a sudden motion to leave, Pirika accidentally gave a small shriek. Ren looked over to see her standing there. She tried to hide herself, but Ren had already seen her. He walked towards her, but she tried to hide herself.

It wasn't until now that he realized just how beautiful she was. How her light blue hair seemed to flow with the everlasting wind. Her blue orb-like eyes stared innocently at him, as though she was on the verge of tears every moment. She seemed perfect in every way to him now.

Ren asked Pirika why she was there. She tried to make an excuse to him, but Ren didn't believe her, so he asked her again. Pirika had been watching him for sometime now, and she decided that it might be a good time to tell him how she feels rather than hide her feelings anymore.

**Pirika: **Um…I was watching you train…because I…kinda…like you….

**Ren: **Like me?

**Pirika: **Yeah….

Pirika could feel her heart beating relatively faster now. She was scared of what he would say, or how he would feel about her.

**Ren: **Well…Maybe I like you, too.

Ren said this with his usual air of arrogance, as if it was blatantly obvious. Without realizing what he was doing, Ren leaned over to Pirika and kissed her gently. She didn't resist him; she just leaned forward, put her arms around him, and kissed him back. After what seemed like only seconds they broke apart. Pirika started blushing and Ren looked away, but inside they were both happier than they had ever been. Ren turned to leave, but looked back at Pirika and gave her one of the first smiles he had ever given. Then he walked away into the house, leaving Pirika all alone in the middle of the yard, smiling happily to herself.

DarkTaoAngel: That was okay, wasn't it? It is my first fanfic, so it still needs so improvement. Please submit a review!


	2. Perfect Night Until

DarkTaoAngel: I don't own Shaman King. Please enjoy this short chapter!

**Perfect Night Until**

It had been already almost a week since Pirika had confessed to Ren that she liked him, and since he had kissed her. It took Pirika's brother Horo a long time to adjust to Pirika having a boyfriend, but he eventually came around and let Ren date her. They hardly spent any time apart from each other now.

When they were coming back late from the movies one afternoon, they decided to walk by the park. They held hands and gazed romantically at the starlight above the horizon as they walked by. It was the perfect night. A small breeze filled the air, lifting their hair up slightly. Nothing could disturb them on this wonderful day. After gazing vacantly up at the stars for more than an hour, they decided to walk home together.

They turned to leave however, when a terrible yell pierced the night sky. They ran to the source of the yell to meet a clearing in the distance. A large figure seemed to be firing something at a smaller figure on the ground. They both ran to it to find a Spirit Hunter (one of Hao's followers) attacking a frightened looking Horo. This was no ordinary Spirit Hunter, either. He had a kind of Jiang-Si (corpse puppet) look about him, but they could see no talisman. He was much bigger than all of the Spirit Hunters they had encountered so far, and he seemed to have almost an equal amount of furyoku as Hao.

DarkTaoAngel: Sorry for the shortness. It just seemed like such a romantic opportunity. Pls R&R next chapter!


	3. Fight

DarkTaoAngel: I don't own Shaman King. Please read this next chappie though!

**Fight**

The Spirit Hunter was attacking Horo with all of his furyoku, apparently sent to destroy him by Hao. Ren was prepared for this. He called forth Bason and integrated him with the Kwan-Dao, ready to fight.

Pirika lunged at him and pinned him to a tree. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at him. He tried to move, but she didn't seem to want to let go. He finally broke free and moved towards the Spirit Hunter with his spear.

**Pirika: **Wait!

**Ren: **What?

**Pirika: **What if something happens to you?

**Ren: **Nothing's going to happen. I'll meet you back at the Inn.

**Pirika: **But….

**Ren: **Just go. I'll be back; I promise.

Ren kissed Pirika, and then started to attack the Spirit Hunter with full force.

After many minutes and many dangerous blows from both sides, it seemed like Ren and Horo were winning. The Spirit Hunter was getting tired, but so were Ren and Horo. They had far more than enough furyoku to defeat him, but not much more. It seemed as though Ren and Horo were going to beat the Spirit Hunter, that is, until another two Spirit Hunters showed up, each larger than the previous one.

They knew they couldn't win now, but they had to because there were serious consequences if they lost.

They kept attacking until there was only one Spirit Hunter left. He was the biggest and most powerful one of the three. He could easily knock them both out with one strike. They were both almost out of furyoku, too.

The Spirit Hunter charged at Ren and knocked him down. Then he turned to Horo. He used his most powerful move (weakening him considerably) and horribly wounding Horo. Ren then regained consciousness in time to see Horo get knocked out. Charged with rage, Ren attacked the Spirit Hunter with full force, defeating him, but also horribly wounding Ren in the process. Then he saw Horo in terrible condition. He made a move to help him, but he too fainted.

DarkTaoAngel: Kinda mysterious, isn't it? Please review!


	4. Tragedy

DarkTaoAngel: I still don't own Shaman King…. Please R&R.

**Tragedy**

When Ren regained consciousness, he woke up to see that he was at Yoh's house, in the spare bedroom. It appeared that he had won.

Ren tried to get up, but he was in such pain that he just fell back down again. He asked how the fight had gone, but Yoh (who was the only one in the room) just shook his head.

**Ren: **What do you mean by that? We won didn't we? How's Horo?

**Yoh: **He's…Gone….

**Ren: **What? You mean….

Yoh just nodded his head in answer to Ren's question. Ren couldn't believe his eyes. Yoh meant that… Horo was… dead. The last Spirit Hunter's attack must have dealt a lot of damage. Naturally Ren was shocked. He asked if anyone else knew.

**Yoh: **No. You need to tell Pirika. She needs to know.

**Ren: **Easier said then done. She'll hate me.

**Yoh: **If she truly loves you, she'll still love you.

**Ren: **I guess your right. I should go tell her now.

He tried to get up again, but he still couldn't move due to pain.

**Yoh: **I had Faust check you out. He said you wouldn't be able to move for a few days because of the attack. You can tell her then. Get some rest, you'll need it.

**Ren's POV**

_Man, I feel so guilty. I wish all of it hadn't happened. Why couldn't it be me? Why Horo? He didn't deserve it. Pirika is going to never forgive me. Yoh was wrong; she won't accept it, she'll hate me. I have to tell her, but why does it have to be so soon? She is out shopping with Tamura at the moment, but when she gets back she's going to want to know what happened. I hate myself for it all. It's my fault; I'm too weak. If only I were stronger._

When Pirika came back after shopping she asked what was going on. Everyone was silent (Yoh had told them all) and they just told her to go ask Ren. She didn't question them, but headed strait for Ren's room.

When she got to the room that Ren was staying in, she saw that he was in critical condition; it was miracle he had survived.

**Pirika: **So…you won?

**Ren: **No…

**Pirika: **What do you mean? And where's Horo?

**Ren: **He's…gone.

**Pirika:**….

**Pirika: **Gone? You don't mean….

Ren just nodded in silence. As reality sunk in, Pirika sat slowly on the chair, and started crying. She didn't say anything, and seemed to not get the full blast of reality yet.

**Ren: **It's ok. I'm here.

**Pirika: **Where were you when he died? Where were you when he needed you? It's your fault, you could have saved him!

Ren was shocked. He expected her to be hurt by her loss, but he didn't expect her to fully blame him for it.

**Ren: **No, I couldn't have saved him. It was unpreventable. I'm sorry…

**Pirika: **You jerk! I can't understand how you can be so heartless. I hate you!

And she stormed out of the room without another word, tears still streaming from her eyes; leaving Ren alone, feeling guiltier every minute.

DarkTaoAngel: Not much to say for this chappie. Just keep reading, it gets better!


	5. Goodbye

DarkTaoAngel: I don't own Shaman King; but I do own this, and every other, chapter of 'I Still Love You.' Enjoy!

**Goodbye**

** Pirika's POV**

_Why does he have to be so insensitive? I mean, could have been nicer about it. But, something tells me it's not all his fault. So why did I just yell at him back there? Even I don't know. But, now how am I going to get him back? He probably hates me now. I should say I am sorry, but I don't want to upset him further. Why am I such am idiot? _

Ren had been very ill for several days now. He didn't tell anyone though, but he still had to stay at Yoh's house because Faust had insisted on a few extra days. Truth was, Ren knew how sick he was. It was a miracle that he had survived the Spirit Hunter's attacks. He was still confined to his room, and awaiting word from Faust of how his condition was.

**Faust: **Still no word yet. Why did you want to know so quickly?

**Ren: **So I can go kick some sense into Pirika, that's why.

**Faust: **Well in that case, I will have to have a few more days to find out what was in that attack. It could have been fatal. Look what the very same attack did to Horo….

**Ren: **I know, I know! You don't need to remind me.

**Faust: **I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way.

**Ren: **It's all right; I know you didn't mean it.

As Faust left the room, Ren could tell something was wrong. The only times Faust neglects to tell someone what is wrong, is when it isn't good news. Ren knew that something was going to happen to him. He was feeling excruciating pain often, with no sign of relief. He didn't want to die, but if he did, he knew he had to make up to Pirika before then. Problem was, she never visited him anymore, and he couldn't stand up because of the pain.

He tried to get her attention as she walked by to get Anna, but she just shook her head and walked right by. And to make things worse, if she did talk to him, she yelled. He couldn't understand why, but he knew she didn't _really_ hate him like she pretended.

When Faust's report came back, it wasn't good news. It seemed that if he couldn't find a cure soon, Ren would die. Everyone heard the news, including Pirika, and they were all shocked. They asked if it was likely that Faust find a cure. He said no. Everyone cried for Ren, as Faust tried to help him. Ren had known all along that this day would come, but death can never be prepared for.

Pirika cried every night because of Ren. She wished he didn't hate her, because she wanted to be with him now. She still loved him, even if she didn't show it, or if he didn't love her back. She walked by his door quite a lot; just so she could see him. Then she shook her head because she didn't want to make it obvious that she was watching him. But she did love him still.

When the day came, no one was prepared. Everyone cried all day, especially Pirika. Faust had done all he could, but to no success. Everyone visited Ren over the course of the day, and finally it was Pirika's turn.

She walked in quietly, to see him groaning on the bed. She sat down beside him. He was shocked to see her, but he wanted her to be with him, because he loved her.

Pirika didn't know what to say to him after so long, but he didn't seem to mind. Ren smiled as Pirika sat down beside him. None of them said anything, because words weren't the right things at the moment. They just stared at each other, hiding their feelings the whole time as they sat in the semi-darkness for what seemed like hours, but what was only minutes.

When over an hour had passed, Ren knew that it was time. He groaned and told Pirika that he was sorry. She looked at him and suddenly she started to cry harder than she ever had.

As Ren was drifting away, she heard him say one last thing; "I sill love you." Then he became motionless. Pirika started crying even harder, but somehow she knew it was all going to be okay, because she still loved him, too.

**DarkTaoAngel: **So, how was it? It was so hard to write, because it's sooooo sad. Sorry for making it so darn sad, and for killing Ren. 


End file.
